Road Trip/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Team RWBY are all sitting around a red car, while Ruby Rose is finishing up stuffing various things in the trunk. Yang: This is gonna be the best heckin' road trip, ever! Yang Xiao Long is holding a video camera and points it at Weiss Schnee, who smiles. Ruby: Almost done packing the essentials! (pulls out a paddle ball) Huh, do I really need this? Or do I need... ''two!! ''(pulls out another paddle ball) The scene then cuts to Team RWBY in the car, with Yang at the wheel, Ruby holding the video camera, and Blake Belladonna reading a book. Suddenly, Blake looks up from her book and informs her teammates of something. Blake: Guys, I feel like we're forgetting something... Jaune Arc and Lie Ren can be seen with their luggage as they watch the car drive away. Jaune: They left us again, didn't they? Back in the car, Ruby is seen munching on potato chips. Yang: Let's play some road tunes! (turns on radio) Newscaster: (on radio) We're getting reports of a mysterious woman kidnapping hitchhikers for what is being described as "nefarious reasons". The members of Team RWBY look on in concern as they listen to the news report. Weiss: Honestly, who would be dumb enough to get in a car with a strange weirdo? Meanwhile, Jaune and Ren sadly sit down on the sidewalk with their luggage, before a black car rolls up to them, with Cinder Fall as the driver. She stops the car to talk to them. Cinder: '(''menacing) Hello, victims... I mean-- (suddenly changing her tone to sweet and kind) You boys look like you could use a ride. Jaune and Ren just blink. '''Ren: I don't think that's a good idea, scary lady. Cinder: Okay. But I've got... (holds up a handful of candy) candy. Jaune immediately gets into the car. Ren: (sarcastic) Sure, why start being sensible now? ---- In a forest, Peter Port pops out from a bush. Port: Haha! Did I scare you? That's because my bare hands are lethal weapons! Unfortunately, not everyone is blessed with such deadly appendages. And sometimes, even someone as virile as me needs to use an actual weapon. Port pulls out Blowhard as the words "MAN! UP! WITH PORT" appear on screen. Port: That's why today, I'm going to teach you to make your own custom weapon! En garde, villain! Port fires his blunderbuss at a nearby tree, creating a large hole in it. Oobleck: Oh! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Bartholomew Oobleck, who is behind the camera filming, runs to the other side of the tree where Port rolls through the hole he just created. Port: You'll need to gather metals from the most treacherous mountaintops, as well as wood from dark, forbidden forests! As he continues to talk, the rabbit ears of Velvet Scarlatina pop out from a nearby bush, before popping out fully and using Anesidora to take pictures. Port: And of course, several pints of your own blood. Some of you won't survive the process, but if you do live, you'll have a one-of-a-kind manly weapon that-- Velvet snickers as she holds a purple holographic copy of Port's weapon. Port looks back and inspects her. Port: Well, sure, but it's not as manly as the real deal, is it? Velvet then creates a purple holographic copy of Port's mustache that appears on her face. Velvet: '(''imitating Port) Ho ho! No one can oppose me and my manly mustache! '''Port: Hey, now! Don't ridicule the-- Velvet: Grrrrrrr! I am the manliest! Port: Okay, okay, I get it. Velvet: Bow down to my facial hair! Port: (sighs) I'm going back in the bushes... Port walks into the bushes. Velvet: Respect the moustache! ---- Back to Jaune and Ren, the both of them sit in the back of Cinder's car. Cinder: Fasten your seatbelts, boys, it's gonna be a nefarious ride... Jaune and Ren watch the locks lower into the doors. Ren: '(''whispering) It's a trap! She used the child safety locks! But we are neither children nor safe! '''Jaune: Leave it to me, I think I can get us out of this... Later on, while Cinder drives, Jaune is singing. As Jaune sings, Cinder's expression slowly grows more agitated and annoyed. Jaune: (singing) We'll swim through lakes and climb up trees, catch fish, bugs, bears, and honeybees! There's endless possibilities, and no, that's not hyperbole! Our motto's "Campe Diem", and that means I'm telling you~~ ''(''normal voice) Ren, this is my favorite part. (inhaling, before singing again) We've got--'' '''Cinder: '''ENOUGH!! ''Cinder slams the brakes, causing Jaune to fall back into his seat. Cinder: No nefarious plan is worth this torture... Get out!! Jaune and Ren get tossed out of the car and Cinder hastily drives away. Ren: '''Who knew being annoying could actually come in handy? '''Jaune: I grew up with seven sisters! (shivering) Was my only defense... Ren: Next time we see the girls, they are in so much trouble... Speaking of which, Team RWBY is seen driving away from police sirens. Weiss fires back at them with Myrtenaster, with Blake tossing the paddle balls at them as well and Ruby hanging onto the car with Crescent Rose and holding a bag of Lien. Weiss: How do you "accidentally" rob a bank?! Ruby: I don't know! It all happened so fast!! Blake: Look! There's a roadblock ahead! Yang: Looks like we're gonna have to JUUUUMP!!! As Yang floors it, her teammates all hold on for dear life with various expressions on their faces. category:Transcripts